Hvkju
is the "author", or god, of one "story" in the universe. In exchange for taking on the responsibility of managing this story, he is given a powerful authority over the events that occur in the story. He is able to "write" records that cannot be erased or changed. Every Axis has the power to generate a space around them, in which they can use a unique power that cannot be denied or negated. Under the specifications of this ability, an Axis can control some aspect of reality within their own field. Axes primarily have the ability to control the reality of a finite amount of space around them. Despite only ever being recorded in a single battle it is said that Phantaminum had a freewheeling and desultory combat style and had used a weapon that had not been seen anywhere inside the Tower. Most of the eye-witnesses either died or lost their minds with fear, so the stories were not accurately reported.3 Phantaminum was actually originally a normal human being, but was "awakened", using an unknown process, into an Axis.needed Being an Axis, Phantaminum possesses a power that, when compared to a normal individual, is close to that of a god. This is because normally, the will and actions of an Axis can only be prevented by an Axis of higher level, and a non-Axis has no chance against an Axis in battle. In short, Phantaminum can only be defeated by a more powerful Axis. As an Axis, Phantaminum is the "author", or god, of one "story" in the universe. In exchange for taking on the responsibility of managing this story, he is given a powerful authority over the events that occur in the story. He is able to "write" records that cannot be erased or changed. Every Axis has the power to generate a space around them, in which they can use a unique power that cannot be denied or negated. Under the specifications of this ability, Phantaminum can control some aspect of reality within his own field. Phantaminum's power, however, is unknown. Axis primarily have the ability to control the reality of a finite amount of space around them. As a warrior born in the pits, Varagarv showed such overwhelming skills that he came to be called the strongest E-rank Regular.1 Chang Blarode, one of the top 5 E-rank Regulars advised to "never fight against him" which speaks volumes about Varagarv's strength. The Mad Dogs are born through a special process known as blood fusion. It is a method where two or more powerful bloodlines are mixed and injected. Mad Dogs who are born through this blood fusion, gain unique and strong powers, that are unmatched by ordinary Regulars.2 He is the perfectly made "attack dog", one of the "best" they created using various clans' blood, although his body isn't as potent as a Zahard Princess'. One of Varagarv's powers was suspected to be his ability to make a person's head explode without moving as Viole noted that no baangs were created when this happened; Anak and Ran also seemed puzzled by this ability. However, this turned out to be the work of his Shadow Wolves. Enhanced Durability: Varagarv could survive a fall from a great height with only a bloodied foot. This is impressive due to the fact that he was struck down by Androssi Zahard, one of the physically strongest E-rank Regulars. However this was probably due in part to the Blood Tamara.3 Shadow Wolves (영 랑, Yuhng-Rahng): It's the Mad Dog's special ability gained through blood fusion. They're usually around the Mad Dog and materialise for surprise attacks. These monsters are "demon dogs" specialised in murder (so not really the best at capturing targets alive).4 They are deemed as the "Ultimate Counter". Blood Tamara: A special item that was dissolved into his blood, making him temporarily invulnerable. It is deemed the "Ultimate Defence".